


SuperPonies

by ciaan



Category: DCU, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Smallville, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Gen, Pony Play, SuperPonies, Superheroes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-03
Updated: 2013-02-24
Packaged: 2017-11-15 14:26:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/528267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ciaan/pseuds/ciaan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pictures of DCU, SV, and YJA characters as MLP ponies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> These were all made using [General Zoi's pony creator](http://fc02.deviantart.net/fs70/f/2011/238/7/2/pony_creator_full_version_by_generalzoi-d47efz4.swf). What can I say other than that ponies are adorable.

I made two versions of Lex Luthor and wasn't quite sure which is better.  


I also made one of baby Lex immediately after he lost his mane in the meteor shower.  


And then I wanted to see how he looked with no tail either, but it was TOO SAD.  


See, the pale one looks like a wimpy deer.  


Only the purple one can get away with being tailless. He is more feisty. Maybe more like YJA Lex than SV Lex. Can't you see him saying, "Have some candy, little sidekick, the first one's free." In contrast SV Lex just wants to be loved.  


I don't know about his cutie mark. I kinda want to say it's the LuthorCorp logo but that may be too obvious.

Superboy aka Kon-El  


His cutie mark is totally the S-shield. It was put on him when he was in the tube.

I like him being red but it made me remove all the red from his costume. To get a more accurate costume he needs a paler color.  


Conner Kent, just your average farmboy, nothing to do with superpowers or heroes, no sirree bob.  


He has to wear a fake cutie mark patch as part of this disguise. I think it might be a hay bale or something. It makes me cry inside because it's trufax.

Kon Luthor  


Cassie Sandsmark as Wonder Girl  


I think her cutie mark may be a lasso.

Cissie King-Jones  


Don't know what her cutie mark is but it sure ain't got nothing to do with archery.

Anita Fite  


Bart Allen as Impulse  


I think his cutie mark is Mercury's winged sandals. Could be something else to do with speed, like a tornado or the Flash lightning bolt, but it should have shown up around when he was losing Max, so.

Red Robin  


He's standing on the edge of a roof looking down, obviously. Possibly at Steph.

Tim Drake, totally normal boy  


Now Tim was probably the only young pony in the world to dread the appearance of his cutie mark. Permanently identifying mark, oh noes! Luckily for him it is grey-on-grey and you can only see it if your eyes are about an inch from his flank. At which point you learn that it is his stalker camera. All the kids at school tease him for still having no cutie mark but he is fine with that sacrifice for the cause.

Stephanie Brown as Robin  


She just jumped off a roof.

Cass Cain as Batgirl  


Cassandra Wayne, industrial heiress and anti-death penalty activist  


Koriand'r  


Maybe Tamaranians don't have cutie marks. I mean, they don't wear clothes.


	2. Chapter 2

More!

Barbara Gordon as Oracle

Her cutie mark is a keyboard crossed over an open book. She is of course sitting in her wheelchair working at her computer, you just have to imagine those into the picture.

Dick Grayson aka Nightwing

His cutie mark is a trapeze.

Jason Todd as the Red Hood

His cutie mark might be a Batmobile tire. Oh, his little face.

Maybe eventually I will make Kaldur, M'gann, and Jaime.


End file.
